


Star Wars X Reader

by Devilchick12



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Major OoCness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilchick12/pseuds/Devilchick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you were watching Star Wars, you wished that your favorite character was real. When you get back from shopping, you realize your dream came true. I wasn't sure what other characters there would be besides Anakin and Obi wan so if you want another one, feel free to tell me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

You sat on the couch watching (favorite Star Wars episode) with your cat. Your favorite character came into the scene and you smiled. "Oh I wish they were real (name)."you sighed dreamily, "Wouldn't that be so cool?!"he meowed deeply in agreement. You giggled and patted his head and continued watching the movie.

~~~Time Skip~~~  
After the movie was over, you went out shopping for stuff you probably didn't need. You walked into a nicely lit store and your eyes caught onto the Star Wars section. You saw an R2D2 cookie jar and a Death Star bottle opener. You put that in your shopping cart along with Death Star ice tray. 

You kept walking and found a poster of (favorite character).You quickly snatched that up and when to go pay. You carried your shopping bag out to your car and set them in the passengers seat. You started to drive home. You stopped at a red light and glanced over at the bag, seeing (favorite character). "Oh (favorite character)! God, I wish you were real. I wish it with all my heart."the light turned green and you started driving again. 

When you got home, you parked in the garage and grabbed your bag and made your way inside. As you got inside, there was a blinding green light coming from your living room along with a strange noise. What you saw made you want to faint.


	2. Padawan Anakin

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I just- Obi-Wan?"you saw and heard Anakin say. You squealed softly but it was loud enough for Anakin to hear. "Oh, hello."he said. You grinned ear to ear. "Have you seen Obi-Wan?"he asked. You shook your head, still grinning like a crazy person. "Are you okay?"he asked. You suddenly snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I am okay. I'm (first name) (last name)."you reached your hand out to him as he walked closer to you.

"Greetings, (y/n). I'm Anakin Skywalker. Do you happen to know where I am?"he asked, shaking your hand.

"You're at my house in (city)."you said as you pulled your hand back and walked towards the couch, him following you.  
"Hmm, that name is unfamiliar to me. Do you know what planet I'm on?"

"You're on Earth. We are very far away from your home, in a different Galaxy even. Many many years ahead of your time."he nodded and sat down on the soft couch, you following suit. 

"I see, is there any way I can get back? I'm supposed to meet Padme with my master."he said.You slightly cringed at the name, you envied Padme, she stole Anakin's heart, how you wished to do that.

"Oh, I'm not sure how you can get back, I wish I knew. But for now you'll have to live here, it's not so bad, we have cars but they ride on the ground instead of the air but you might like it here."

"You seem nice, so if this world has you, I'm sure it'll be okay."he said. You mentally squealed and smiled at him. He smiled back and I walked to the fridge.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"you asked. He nodded and followed you. 

"I'll have a um. . ."

"I'll get you a coke."you said and opened the refrigerator and got a can of cola. You opened it and poured it into a cup and handed it to him. He took a sip and grinned. "Is it good?"you asked. He nodded and then took another sip.

"I know right and only 44 grams of sugar."you giggled.

"Only that much?"he teased.

"Shut up, Padawan."you said playfully.

"Make me."he set down to cup and put his hands on his hips, his blonde padawan braid resting on his shoulder. I giggled and tackled his onto the carpet of my living room floor. After some rolling around, he pinned me to the floor, my (hair color) all around me. We giggled at each other and I pushed him off me.

"Go finish your soda."you breathed out. He nodded and got up and went to the kitchen. 

"(y/n), now it's for sure that I'll like it here."

"Is that so?"you asked.

"Yeah, you're just way too fun. More fun that Obi-Wan."he chuckled out the last part.

"I bet. But you know the best part of being here instead of there?"you grinned at him and walked over to him.

"No, what's that?"you leaned in close to his ear.

"I can do this without you getting in trouble."I kissed his cheek. His eyes widened but then he grinned. You pulled back and smirked at him. 

"Yes, definitely."he said and then leaned in to kiss you passionately. Your eyes widened but you kissed back immediately. His tongue played with your lip but he moved back soon after.

"How-how was that? I mean I'm not very experienced since I'm a padawan and-"

"It was wonderful, Ani. I'm really surprised you did that to be honest, but glad none the less. You're experienced enough for me."you said. He blushed but grinned. "I'm going to make dinner since it's getting kinda late but after that we can go to a movie or watch a movie here or something if you want."you said.

"Like a date?"he asked.

"Um. . . If you want it to be a date."you blushed lightly. He leaned in close to you again.

"I would love it."he said softly before kissing you again.

"I'll have a um. . ."

"I'll get you a coke."you said and opened the refrigerator and got a can of cola. You opened it and poured it into a cup and handed it to him. He took a sip and grinned. "Is it good?"you asked. He nodded and then took another sip.

"I know right and only 44 grams of sugar."you giggled.

"Only that much?"he teased.

"Shut up, Padawan."you said playfully.

"Make me."he set down to cup and put his hands on his hips, his blonde padawan braid resting on his shoulder. I giggled and tackled his onto the carpet of my living room floor. After some rolling around, he pinned me to the floor, my (hair color) all around me. We giggled at each other and I pushed him off me.

"Go finish your soda."you breathed out. He nodded and got up and went to the kitchen. 

"(y/n), now it's for sure that I'll like it here."

"Is that so?"you asked.

"Yeah, you're just way too fun. More fun that Obi-Wan."he chuckled out the last part.

"I bet. But you know the best part of being here instead of there?"you grinned at him and walked over to him.

"No, what's that?"you leaned in close to his ear.

"I can do this without you getting in trouble."you kissed his cheek. His eyes widened but then he grinned. You pulled back and smirked at him. 

"Yes, definitely."he said and then leaned in to kiss you passionately. Your eyes widened but you kissed back immediately. His tongue played with your lip but he moved back soon after.

"How-how was that? I mean I'm not very experienced since I'm a padawan and-"

"It was wonderful, Ani. I'm really surprised you did that to be honest, but glad none the less. You're experienced enough for me."you said. He blushed but grinned. "I'm going to make dinner since it's getting kinda late but after that we can go to a movie or watch a movie here or something if you want."you said.

"Like a date?"he asked.

"Um. . . If you want it to be a date."you blushed lightly. He leaned in close to you again.

"I would love it."he said softly before kissing you again.


	3. Jedi Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't very good but it's my first time writing Star Wars so hopefully it'll get better.

You gasped as the green light vanished and in it's place was Anakin Skywalker. "Holy. Fuck."you gasped. He noticed you and whipped out his lightsaber, pressing the button and turning it on. "No, Sorry, Sorry. I'm no harm to you, it's just I was really happy to see you. Sorry I startled you."you picked up your bags and put them on the kitchen counter.   
"Is that so?"he asked.  
"Yeah. Sorry again."you said. When you turned around, you jumped when he was right in front of you.   
"Where am I and how can I get back to Padme?"he asked.   
"Uh... I'm not sure, sorry. Still trying to figure out how you got here."you rubbed your neck sheepishly. He turned off his lightsaber and set it on the counter.   
"Who are you?"he asked.  
"Oh, I'm (first name) (last name)."you said.  
"My name is Anakin."he said.  
"Um, right, about the place you're at-"  
"What is this strange planet?"he asked.  
"This is Earth, it's kinda cool here but not as cool as the planets in your galaxy."you nodded at him.  
"We're in a different galaxy?"he asked. You nodded again.  
"Even a different year."you said.  
"What year is this?"he asked.  
"This is 2015 A.D."you led him to the living room.  
"I see. Now, (y/n), how does this world differ from the ones in my galaxy?"he asked. You smiled at him and sat on the soft floor, him following your actions.  
"Well, We have cars which are like the speeders you have but they ride on the ground and have wheels."you said. He nodded, urging you to go on. All afternoon you told him about Earth and everything that had gone on for the past fifty years, since that's what you could remember in Social Studies class when you took it. It was starting to get dark so you went to the fridge and heated up some (favorite food) in the microwave and set it on the dinning table for you and Anakin, and started eating. Anakin joined you and sat across from you.  
"I bet you miss Padme."you said between bites.  
"I do, but you are really fun and knowledgeable so it's nice to be with you."he said.  
"Yes, but no one can replace your wife."you said.  
"If someone said that, then they've never met you."he grinned at you.  
"Oh."you blushed, "Thank you. But you love Padme."you said.  
"True, but I've heard of people having a change of heart, and now I don't have to hide anymore, I'm just guessing that the Jedi rules don't apply here."he said looking into your (eye color) eyes. You played with your hair and glanced out the window, trying to break his gaze but you could still feel his eyes on you.  
"Yes, that is true. But Padme is great. You belong together."  
"Says who?"  
"Like everyone."  
"But you."You looked back at him, your mouth gaping slightly.  
"That's not true!"you argued.  
"I could sense jealousy when I mentioned her early and I sense denial on you now."You blushed but looked at him.  
"I don't. . . I can't love you. I wouldn't do that to Padme."you said.  
"She'll be fine. I'll be with you for now until I go back."he said. You looked down at your food then back at him.  
"I'm not sure if you can go back. Even if I knew how to get you back I think if you did, everything would change."you said.  
"Like me not loving Padme anymore?"  
"Yes, and Luke and Leia would never be born. I think you need to stay here, right now we don't really have a choice anyway."you said. He leaned over the table and kissed your soft lips, his longish hair tickling your cheeks. He pulled back and went back to his food.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for that."you said softly before taking a drink of (favorite beverage).  
"How long?"he asked.  
"Since I first saw you in the movies."you smiled at him. He laughed lightly.  
"I'd like to see that."he said.  
"We can sometime. But it might be weird."you said.  
"Why?"he asked.  
"Well, I mean it's like watching your life. I would think that'd be odd."you poked your food.  
"I suppose you're right."he nodded at you.  
"You have such pretty eyes."you said to him.   
"Well you have a pretty body."his blue eyes twinkling. You raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Is that so?"you smiled slightly.  
"Oh, uh. I mean you're very attractive."he blushed at his choice of wording.  
"Well thank you. You're very kind."you said. It stayed quiet for a while. 

You quickly finished your food and you gather up the dishes to wash. You feel his eyes on you as you washed the soap off of the silverware. "Can I help you?"you asked as you started soaping up the sponge for the plates.  
"You're different."he said in your ear. The hair on the back of your neck stood tall. You whipped around and flicked water at him. He shook the water out of his hair and stared you down.  
"I have friends that rival your dominance, don't test me! But thank you, I love to be called different."you snorted and went back to the dishes.

He wrapped his strong arm around your middle and breathed down the side of your neck. You were about to say something before he kissed it. You stood there shocked. He bit down on the skin and then licked the burning skin. He sucked on it and that was when you pushed him off. You turned around and glared at him. "What the hell?! Why'd you that?"you growled.  
"You're now marked by me."you whipped your neck with your hand.  
"Where'd you learn how to do that?"  
"I was married, I did that all the time."he said. Your eyes slightly went wide.   
"Okay, well. . . bye."you quickly went upstairs.  
"Where are you going?"he asked, immediately following you. You ran into your bathroom and looked at your neck in the mirror, there was a large purple and black mark on your neck.   
"Shit."you muttered. You looked around your counter to find some foundation. You quickly found some and started to apply some on. "I can't believe you."you sighed as you got the first layer down but the hickey didn't fade, so you added another layer.  
"Why? I told you I did that so that you're marked, you belong to me now, until I leave, which may be never. You will stay by my side,"he gripped your shoulder and leaned into your ear, "No matter what."he pulled back and you looked at him in the mirror. You turned your head to face him, and kissed his lips. He kissed back and grabbed your hips, massaging fabric-clad skin. You pulled back and turned around.  
"You were always so emotional."you laughed lightly.  
"What do you mean by that?"he asked, slightly offended.  
"I mean your emotions were triggered so easily. But why with me?"you looked up into his eyes, him being taller than you.  
"I can't help it,"he pulled your waist close to his, "Here, I'm finally free emotionally, and you're my first and only victim."you grabbed his shoulders and pulled yourself up to peck his lips before dropping back down. "I think I will like it here."you nodded.  
"I think you will too."you were about to kiss again before a loud meow interrupted you. You jumped and Anakin pulled out his lightsaber that he must have grabbed before following you into your bathroom. He turned it on and pointed it at the meowing object, or in this case, your cat. "No, Ani. This is my cat, he's a loving pet who won't hurt you."  
"Good, but he stilled ruined the moment."he grumbled.  
"Well, why don't we go watch a movie and then you can hold me until we both fall asleep."he nodded and you giggled. You both started making your way downstairs and watched movies until one, which is when you fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this got really awkward to write and I bet it's awkward to read so I'm so sorry, But anyway next up (hopefully) is Han Solo


	4. Han Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some possible sexual theme although it's nothing too bad

The green light disappeared and was replaced with a red beam flying at you, you screamed and ducked out of the way, the beam going into the wall behind you and creating a medium sized hole. "What the hell?!?"you squeaked as you got up. You saw Han Solo pointing a blaster at you. You held your hands up, submissively. He glared at you a bit before putting the gun down. He snorted and looked at his surroundings. "Sit down and wait for me to put away my groceries."you ordered him. He grumbled but surprisingly did as he was told. You put away your groceries and saw down next to Han on the couch. You saw him hand move slowly towards his blaster. "Don't."you said quietly but sternly but his movement doesn't stop. In one quick movement, you grabbed his wrist and twisted it up and away from his weapon. You pushed him off the couch so he landed on his back on the floor. You got off the couch and sat in Han's waist, straddling him. 

You noticed his hand was still going towards the blaster. You rolled your eyes and pinned his hands above his head. You laid your torso and chest against his, your lips close to his. "I'm not going to hurt you."you whispered sensually while rubbing your hand up and down his chest. Secretly, your other hand was slowly going towards his blaster. "I just want to stay like this, even just for just a while."you said softly. You leaned your head closer to his,your lips almost touching. You hand grasped onto the blaster and you quickly leaned back, pulling the blaster with you. "So,"you got up and walked to the kitchen. You threw the blaster into a drawer and locked it up, "Now that we don't have to worry about get blasted, we can-"you turned around and stopped when you saw Han standing uncomfortably close to you. He grabbed the back of your head and pulled it into his, his lips colliding with your roughly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After a few minutes you pulled back. "That was to just get it out of your system, right? Because I was being pretty 'seductive'."you gave a light chuckle.  
"Yes, you were. Incredibly so."said Han. Your eyes widened and your face heated up. This was the first time you heard Han's voice in person and it was much better that way.  
"Oh, I was just joking. I'm not normally like that."you muttered, embarrassed.  
"Don't be so shy. I know you're very sexy."you laughed awkwardly at his comment.  
"Thank you."your (e/c) eyes shone in a way that Han found enticing. "So, do you want to walk around? I can show you my town and such."you offered kindly. He nodded,  
"I would very much like that."you smiled and led him out through your front door. You showed him around town and went to a Ice cream shop where you got (Ice cream flavor) ice cream and sodas.

While you were finishing your drinks, it started to rain violently. You grabbed his hand and ran to a sheltered area. You wrung out your wet hair and shivered slightly from your damp clothing. You looked up at Han. "I love you."you said lovingly.  
"I know."he said before pulling your close and kissing you passionately. You would mumble an occasional 'I love you' but then go back to kissing. You madly and truly in love. You both pulled away but kept your heads close, his forehead resting on yours.  
"Can I get my blaster back?"he asked. You nodded and grabbed his hands, entwining your fingers with his.


	5. Darth Vader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Darth Vader is a bit OOC so I might rewrite it later. Besides that, I hope you like it.

The green light faded and you saw a person that you've really wanted to meet. Darth Vader. This has been a desire of yours for so long that seeing him in person has left you stunned. "Hello?"his rough sounding voice snapped you out of your daze. You saw him turn on his lightsaber and point it towards you. Your eyes widened in fear and your body shook slightly. He made his way towards you, the lightsaber's tip a few inches away from your neck. You heard him give an attempt of chuckle. You mentally smiled. "Do not worry, girl. I will not hurt you."he said, turning off and lowering the weapon. You let out a shaky breath of relief. "Now, what is your name?"you looked up at him. 

"(y/n)."you said nervously. He hummed deeply.  
"(y/n), what a lovely name."he slowly moved closer to you.  
"Thank you."you blushed lightly.  
"Yes, a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."you blushed when you felt his hand grab yours and make it's way up your arm.  
"Um. . . Yes, thank you,"you turned away from him and walked to a different part of the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"you asked anxiously. You looked to the side and saw him using the Force to bring your dropped groceries to the counter beside you. "Oh, thanks."you turned around and smiled at him. You put away the groceries and set aside the Star Wars merchandise. 

"You may call me Darth Vader."he said. You nodded and slightly chuckled. You turned around and were met with his black clad chest. You tilted your head up so you could see his helmet.   
"Yes, Sith Lord."he chucked and you were sure that if he could, he'd be smiling.  
"So, uh, I could make you a, uh. . ."you stopped when both of his hands rubbed your back. They then moved to your waist and picked you up so you were eye level with his mask.  
"You're nervous. Relax, my dear."you nodded and he set you down.  
"So, I could make you a pancake. Sorry, I don't really get that much food because it's just me and I should shut up now because now I understand."you mentally kicked yourself.  
"Understand what?"  
"You can't eat. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep bothering you with food questions. Again, I apologize."you kept your head down in shame. He lifted your head and rubbed your cheek.   
"Do not be sorry, (y/n). You didn't know. Also, I like the way you talk, even if it is just nonsense."you smiled, your (e/c) eyes shining with happiness.   
"I never realized how beautiful your eyes are. To be honest, I think all of you is beautiful."  
"Thank you, Darth Vader. I think you're really awesome. Just to get that out there."  
"Awesome?"he asked.  
"Yeah. It means really impressive. I think you're really impressive."  
"If I could kiss you I would."you mentally squealed, happy that your favorite Star Wars character wanted to kiss you. You stood on your toes and kissed the side of his helmet.  
"It's not as good but it'll have to do."he nodded and picked you up, carrying you into the living room. He set you on the couch and you talked about the world you're both now in, you talked about the technology and you showed him your phone, which he was was interesting. You talked about your past and after you ran out of things to talk about, you let him hold you. Although this wasn't how you expected your day to go, you wouldn't ask for it to be any different.


	6. Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen the new Star Wars yet, so his personality might be a bit off, plus they is some small adult suggestions (I guess you could call it that) in here, it's not bad but I just thought I should warn you.

The green light slowly faded and in it's place was a tall black clad figure. You got a closer look at them and noticed their mask. "Kylo Ren?"you asked, wondering if you were hallucinating. He drew out his lightsaber and turned it on, the cross blades shining above his hand. You gulped nervously as he slowly walked towards you. Once he was a foot away from you, he took off his mask and turned off his lightsaber, tossing it across the room.  
"Hello."he said deeply. You mentally died inside, you couldn't believe that he was standing in the middle of your house.  
"Hello. I'm (y/n)." you said, trying to keep your cool. His eyes ran over your body .  
"I'm Kylo Ren, but you probably already knew that. You nodded gently. "Where am I?"he asked.  
"You're on Earth."he raised an eyebrow at you. "What galaxy are we in?"  
"Uh, Milky Way, I think."  
"Why am I here?"  
"I really don't know. Give me a second, I need to put away the groceries."you bent down to pick up the fallen goods. Unknown to you, Kylo watched your moving body with hungry eyes. 

After putting away the food and hiding your Star Wars items, you led Kylo into your living room. "I don't say this often but I think your really beautiful, gorgeous, in fact."you face burned at his words.  
"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."you grinned, running a hand through his black hair. He grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles. You pulled away and dashed into the kitchen. You grabbed a watermelon from the freezer that you froze awhile back. You set it on a table in the living room and went back to Kylo. "Hey, grab your lightsaber, I have an idea."you smirked evilly. He did as he was told and walked back over to you. "Okay, now, slice the watermelon in half."he raised an eyebrow at you but turned the weapon and and quickly hit it on the watermelon, being careful to watch out for the table. Chunks of frozen watermelon flew around. "Yay!"you giggled and trotted over to the sliced Watermelon. You grabbed one half and nudged the other to him. "Eat some, it's really good."you took a bite of the watermelon and sat on the floor, Kylo sitting next to you. While you both were eating, Kylo inched his hand closer to yours every once in a while. Soon, his hand was on yours and he gently grasped your hand, rubbing your soft, smooth (s/c) skin.  
"You're so gorgeous."he mumbled before taking another bite of the fruit. You leaned to the side and kissed his cheek.  
"Love you too."you smiled at him and he suddenly grabbed your chin and tilted your towards his face, your lips collided in a rough kiss. He ran his hands down your sides, feeling your curves.

He nibbled on your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and his tongue slithered in, fighting with your own. Although you put up a good fight, he still won. He explored his new territory. He tangled his hands in your hair, pushing you into him more. You pulled away from him, breathing in deeply. He pulled you into him once again but this time you pushed at his chest, pushing him away. He frowned, "Don't make me force choke you."he said in a joking manner.  
"I bet you would like that."you stuck your tongue out at him.  
"Indeed, I would."  
"I bet, you kinky shit."he chuckled.  
"You don't know the half of it."  
"Exactly. Now, I'm going to shower, I'll be back."you walked towards the stairs.  
"Can I join?"he called after you.  
"Not in a million, billion years."you rolled your eyes and started up the stairs.  
"So is that a yes?"all that was heard was your laughing.


	7. Darth Maul

Once the green light faded, it was replaced by a red one. You narrowed your eyes to see better. You saw a man with red and black skin, a hood covering the top of his head and black clothing covering the rest of his body. "Oh hello."you said, shocked and surprised. He twirled his double bladed lightsaber. "Hey, Darth Maul, can you stop moving the lightsaber. I don't what anything to get broken or destroyed."you said calmly and casually. He stopped twirling it and took a threatening step towards you.  
"You are a threat, I must destroy you."he grunted out.  
"Go ahead."he stood still. "Do it."he looked at you questionably.  
"What?"  
"Kill me. I dare you."he held up his red lightsaber and turned it off.  
"Ha, I knew it. You can't kill me, you don't have the stuff."you raised a eyebrow at him and smirked.  
"I certainly do have the 'stuff'. Have you seen me in battle? I can easily kill you."he boasted.  
"Then do. Nothings holding you back."you chuckled lightly.  
"I would, but I'd much rather have you alive. Maybe once I get back from wherever I am now, I will keep you as a close companion."he dropped his lightsaber and walked over to you. You looked into his yellow eyes and smiled sweetly. He gripped your chin and pulled you in close. "You are a very beautiful, young female. I would be honored to have you be with me."  
"So I'd be like your pet?"  
"In a way, I suppose. But we'll call it companion so that it's less demeaning."you grinned at him and softly nodded.  
"I would like that, but I'd like to stay on this planet."you pulled back.  
"Where are we?"  
"We're on Earth, and since we're here, I'd much rather be your girlfriend than a pet or companion. I'd like for you to be my boyfriend."he nodded.  
"Understandable. I agree."You giggled and he leaned over to you and kissed your soft lips, you kissed back. He pulled away and grabbed you hand. "Teach me things about Earth."You nodded and walked him over to the couch.

"Now, my dear, what did you mean when you said 'I don't have the stuff'? I have a lightsaber, I could kill you."you chuckled.  
"I know. On earth, people say stuff like, 'you don't have the balls', I say stuff because I like it better. But I certainly know now that you can kill me. But you won't."you kissed his nose and went back to teaching him how technology works.


	8. Luke Skywalker

When the green light faded, you had to bite back the urge to squeal like a school girl. You saw Luke Skywalker. "Hello?"he asked gently, pulling you from your thoughts.   
"Hello."you said calmly but inside you were bouncing all around.  
"I am Luke Skywalker. Who are you?"he walked up to you.  
"(y/n) (l/n). It's a pleasure to meet you."you felt your cheeks burn and a red color setting on your (s/c) skin.  
"It is lovely to meet you too."his gaze turned to the bags you dropped.He walked over to it and pulled out a rolled up poster. You bit the inside of your cheek as he unrolled it. It was a picture of Luke holding his trusty lightsaber. "It's. . . me."you nodded slowly.  
"That's amazing, may I keep it?"  
"Sure."you giggled softly.  
"I'm sorry that I just appeared in your home but I'm not sure where I am."  
"Right,sorry, You're in (city/town), (country), on Earth. You're on an entirely different planet in an entirely different galaxy.I'm not sure how to get you back, unfortunately."you explained. He nodded,  
"That's fine. I'll just stay with you until we figure it out, if that's okay with you."you nodded,  
"Yes of course."  
"Good, this will be fun, you give off a great,relaxing presence."you blushed and smiled warmly at him.  
"Thanks, Luke."  
Months have past since Luke's arrival and things in your live have changed. Luke now lived in the guest room, his poster hanging above his bed in an non self obsessed way. You taught him how to do modern things, like how to use a computer, how to use a phone, etc. Slowly but surely, Luke fell in love with you. Although since he wasn't familiar with these feelings, he ignored them. Soon, it became too much and while you were driving to work, he hopped onto your bike (which you taught him to ride) and raced after your car. "Pull over!"he shouted while riding next to your car.  
"Luke?"you asked, clearly confused.  
"PULL OVER!!"he yelled again. Seeing that you didn't obey him, he turned on his lightsaber and threw it at the car's tires. You hit the breaks before your tires could hit the line of blue energy and swerved to the side of the road. You got out of the car as Luke jumped off the bike and ran over to you.  
"What the hell, Luke?!"you growled.   
"Listen to me."he said back, trying to stay calm.  
"No, why the hell did you do that?!"  
"Shut up, girl!"you stopped talking. "I love you!"you blushed deeply and felt a smile tug at your cheeks. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you. I truly love you."he confessed. You stood in front of him, a few inches shorter than him. You stood on your toes and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close to him, deepening the kiss. You pulled back and smiled, giggling softly. "Let's get home."he nodded and picked up his lightsaber, placed the bike in the trunk of your car and climbed into the passenger seat. You got into the driver's seat and started to drive home, taking a day off of work to spend time with your new love. God, how you loved that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, it was supposed to be out in February but life happened. It was also supposed to be longer but oh well. Next up is Anakin(because I love him) and Obi Wan


	9. Ahsoka Tano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is friendship and not romantic but if you want me to make a romantic one I could.

You nearly squealed with delight when you saw Ahsoka Tano. Your body shook with excitement. She noticed you and slightly smiled. "Hello. My name is Ahsoka Tano. Who are you?"she stepped closer to you. You grinned, your face turning red with happiness.  
"Hi, Ahsoka. I'm (y/n)."  
"Do you know where I am?"  
"You're on Earth. You're in (country), (state/province), (city/town)."  
"Oh. Well, do you know how I can get back?"  
"I've no idea. But you can chill here until in figure it out."Ahsoka nodded and sat on your couch. "Do you want something to drink?"you asked as you walked into the kitchen.  
"Yes, please."she called out.  
"What would you like?"  
"Um. . ."you chuckled and opened the fridge.  
"I'll surprise you."

You came back with a (favorite soda) for you and an orange crush for Ahsoka. You handed her the cold can of beverage and sat next to her on the soft (f/c) couch. Ahsoka struggled with opening the can but soon she got it opened. She took a drink and her eyes widened. "Wow, this is really good."   
"I know right, I love soda."

It got late soon and after you made some dinner, you sat on the couch, listening to Ahsoka tell stories about being a padawan and funny stories about Anakin. You changed into your sleepwear and crawled into your bed. You had Ahsoka sleep in the guestroom, which had a better bed than what you had. At around 1 PM, Ahsoka quietly came into your room. "(y/n)."she whispered but you didn't stir, "(y/n)."she whispered louder while shaking you.  
"Huh,"you mumbled. You rubbed your eyes and saw Ahsoka standing next to you, "Hmm, what is it?"you asked.  
"I can't sleep. I was hoping you could help tire me out."you sat up slowly.  
"Alright, I'm going to get changed. Meet me at the front door in five minutes."  
"Okay."with that, Ahsoka rushed out of your room. You turned on the light and walked over to your dresser. You pulled on a baggy tee shirt and pulled on some jeans. You put on your shoes and grabbed a jacket before rushing to the front door of the house. Ahsoka stood there and smiled when she saw you approaching. "So, where are we going?"she asked a tad bit anxiously.  
"The park."you said and opened the door, you both walking out and down the dimly lit street.  
"'The park?'"she asked, clearly confused.  
"Yes, you'll like it, my neighborhood has a very nice park."Ahsoka nodded and followed you.

Soon you made it to the large park. You rushed towards the jungle gym, motioning Ahsoka to follow you. "(y/n)?"she asked as she lost sight of you, "(y/n)?!"she cried out. She spotted you hanging upside down from you of the bars a few feet away from you. She laughed and went up to you.  
"Come join me."you said happily. Ahsoka grabbed the bar above her and started swinging around. You played for a while and then got tired. You both ended up laying on the grass laughing. Ahsoka placed her arm around your shoulder and you grinned at her.  
"You truly are the best friend a girl could have."  
"You're pretty amazing yourself."you playfully shoved her shoulder and she chuckled.


	10. Kylo Ren Re-Make

Once the green light faded, you gasped and dropped your bags. A dark masked and hooded figure stood in your living room, a red cross lightsaber held out. The top blade pointed towards you. They pulled down their hood and took off their helmet to show a pale face with black hair and brown eyes. You froze as you stared at him. At Kylo Ren. "Who are you? Why are you here?"he demanded.

"Um, I'm (y/n). I just got back from the store. You're in my house."Kylo gave a silent grunt at your nervous words and sheathed his weapon.   
"Well. . . I am Kylo Ren."he reluctantly said. You moved towards him and held your hand out. He slightly moved back and you held your hands up.   
"It's alright. I won't hurt you."you smiled warmly at him. A soft blush dusted his light cheeks and he glared at the reaction his body unwillingly gave. He grabbed your hand and gave a firm squeeze before letting go and walked into your kitchen. You sighed and followed him. 

Kylo stood to the side of the kitchen, hand anxiously set on lightsaber. You rolled your eyes and moved to the fridge, opening it and looking for something that could be used for dinner. You looked over your shoulder at Kylo. He glared as the blush appeared on his face again. You turned back and bent over to look at the bottom of the refrigerator. You jumped as you felt a cold hand slowly trailing up your bare back, tracing light patterns into your (s/c) skin. You nervously gulped and tried not shiver in pleasure at the cool sensation. You ran your fingers over to side of the fridge to try and distract yourself from Kylo's sensual actions. You gasped and almost fell into the open kitchen appliance when you felt an odd heat burn into the delicate skin of your back from your lifted shift. You looked behind you and saw the bright red light from his cross lightsaber close to your back, almost touching your skin.

You decided that enough was enough and you leaned back up, straightening your back, and turned to Kylo, your shirt still lifted slightly. You pushed him against the counter and moved towards the pantry, pulling the hem of your shirt back to the waistline of your jeans. Kylo let out a low growl as he watched you walked by him. 

You sat with Kylo at the dining table. You decided to just make him ramen noodles because you weren't sure if he was a picky eater or not. The Sith had eaten most of his food but started staring at you some time after. You glanced up from your food and sighed. "Stop staring at me."you groaned out.  
"How can I when you're so beautiful, so enchanting? You are so foreign. Nothing I have ever seen before. You're amazing."you blushed but forced it away shortly after.   
"Look, that's sweet and all but-"  
"Kiss me."he demanded.  
"Um, no."  
"Yes."he growled out.  
"No, Kylo."He sighed and stood up. You raised an eyebrow as he lifted his hand. Suddenly, you were forced out of your chair and over to Kylo. "Ugh, Kylo, what the hell?!"he smashed his lips against yours, pushing his tongue into your parted lips and playing with your tongue. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him back. He dropped his hand, you feeling more in control of yourself than before, and dug his hands in your hair. His fingers made their way to the roots of your hair and he harshly tugged back, pulling your head back. He moved his head towards your exposed neck and started to leave gentle nips and kisses.

Kylo noticed that you were holding back your moans and bit down on the middle of your neck roughly as a punishment, leaving deep teeth marks. You cried out loudly and he ran his tongue over to area he bit, soothing the aching skin before aggressively sucking on the same spot. He pulled away after some time to view the deep purple mark on your soft neck. He chuckled darkly and moved to your collarbone, giving it the same treatment. You let out a loud moan and he ran his free hand up and down your side soothingly. 

He released his grip from your hair and grabbed your hand, pulling you into the living room. "Where's the bedroom?"he asked with a throaty voice. You dumbly pointed towards the stairs. "That'll take too long."he muttered, obviously annoyed at your useless directions. He grabbed both your hands and pulled you with him onto the couch.


	11. Luke Skywalker Re-Make

Once the green light cleared, you gripped your bags tightly when you saw an oddly familiar human in your living room. The being, who was male, turned around and smiled softly at you. Then it hit you. It was Luke Skywalker. You blushed brightly with your (e/c) eyes wide. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you."he said. You stayed frozen. "My name is Luke Skywalker."still frozen. "What's your name?"you were suddenly snapped back to reality.  
"My name's (y/n)."you managed to get out as the blush on your face deepened.   
"Uh, well, (y/n), nice to meet you."he smiled nervously. You nodded and looked at the wood beneath your feet. "What an interesting home you have."you looked at him and smiled, realizing there was nothing to fear.  
"Thank you."  
"Can I have a tour?"he asked shyly.  
"Why, of course."you walked past Luke and stood at the base of the staircase. "I'll show you the upstairs first."you slowly walked up the stairs, Luke following you like a duckling following it's mother. 

Once you made it to the second floor, you led him into your room. A look of awe took over his face as he looked at your band posters, your (f/c) walls and your TV. "Wow."he mumbled.  
"Ha, yeah, nothing too exciting."you chuckled softly before leading him to the guest room where he would stay. 

You showed him the bathroom he would be using, which was inside the guest room in convenience to him while you had your own in your room, and then in the basement, which was nothing to awe over but he did. You led him upstairs to the main floor and hopped onto the couch, sitting cross legged. You looked over at Luke, who was standing awkwardly in the entryway of the living, and smiled brightly at him. A soft blush set over his light cheeks. 'Wow, she's so perfect.'gushed Luke mentally.   
'Then go after her.'an unfamiliar voice rang in his head. The Jedi froze.  
"Hey, Luke? Are you okay? Your face paled."your words fell on deaf ears.  
'Um. . .'  
'It's Anakin.'the voice said.  
'. . . ."  
'You're father.'Anakin's words laced with irritation.  
'I understand who you are but how are you talking to me?'  
'I'm speaking to you through the force since you obviously need my help.'  
'Uh, yeah.'  
'Look just go up to her and tell her how you feel.'  
'But that seems idiotic. Isn't it kind of fast? I mean I just met her.'  
'Ugh, Luke, just do as I say. You will thank me later.'Luke huffed and slowly made his way to you.   
"Hi."Luke said awkwardly.  
"Hey. You okay?"you asked, concern showing in your (e/c) orbs.  
"Um, yes. I. . . I just-"  
'Tell her!'commanded Anakin.  
"(y/n), I like you."you blinked owlishly at his rushed words.  
"Thanks, Luke. I like you too. I always have. You're a good person."Luke blushed and nodded.   
'Go farther.'Luke slightly frowned and leaned over so your faces were inches apart.  
"Well, the thing is. . . I love you. You're so perfect and beautiful."Luke said with more confidence than before. Your eyes widened slightly.  
"Oh. Well, I love you too."  
'Kiss her, Luke.'Luke slowly leaned in and placed his lips onto your soft ones. He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you closer to him. 

You gasped and Luke fell on the couch, pulling you on top of his without breaking the kiss. 'Nice work, son.'Luke pulled his lips away from your plump ones and peppered kisses down your neck.  
"Do you want to go upstairs so you can teach me how to use that black machine in your room? It can just be in a friendly way and not romantically. Unless you want that, then I won't be opposed to it."Luke stuttered out nervously. You climbed off of Luke and got off the couch.  
"Let's go, Jedi."you grinned at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and into your room.


	12. Darth Vader Re-Make

The green light faded but you only saw your living room. "What the hell?"you looked around the room, befuddled. "I don't care."you huffed and went into the kitchen to put your bought goods away. You spent the next few hours playing video games and texting your friends. 

You looked at the clock on your phone and groaned, "10:00 already?!"you groaned and rolled off your bed. You trotted downstairs, fed your cat, (cat's name) and fixed dinner for yourself. You changed into a tank top and shorts and climbed into bed, sleep immediately taking over.

You woke up to the sound of something downstairs breaking. You blinked and rubbed your eyes, forcing your mind to wake up. Another crashing sound made you spook and you slowly crept out of your room and downstairs. "Um, (cat's name)?"you called out with uncertainty. A deep grunt and loud breathing made you realize that it was not your small cat that had made all that noise. The room suddenly lit up with a very dim light but you could see a tall figure. You slowly walked up to them and they turned around. You balled up your fist and swung at their head, your hand colliding with their head. Head? It couldn't have been a head. Heads aren't that hard. The person grabbed your hand with a thickly gloved hand and squeezed tightly. You gasped and jumped up, kicking your shin into his side. He stumbled and you fell on the floor with him, the main light turning on.

You looked at the intruder and gasped. Hell no, it can't be. This intruder. It's Darth Vader. Your (e/c) eyes wide with shock and your body froze. Darth Vader stood up and grabbed your waist, pulling you up. He just stared at you, or at least you think he was. "Uh, hi. . . Sorry about punching and kicking you. I was just scared heh."you mumbled nervously.   
"You knocked me over, I have to say I am impressed that someone so small can do that to me."he said. You almost swooned hearing his voice.  
"Thank you. Oh, by the way, I'm (y/n)."  
"My name is Darth Vader. Tell me, girl, where am I?"  
"Oh, you're at my house."  
"What planet is this?"  
"Er, Earth."  
"Earth? What a peculiar name for a planet."  
"I suppose it is. Sadly, I'm not sure how to get you back to where you came from. I'm not even sure how you got here."you ran your fingers through your hair.  
"Hmm, alright."  
"Yeah. . . Well I'm tired. I'm gonna go back to bed. You can sleep on the couch, blankets are under the coffee table. Goodnight, Vader."you walked upstairs and into your room. On your way out of the living room, you could feel Vader's eyes on you. You climbed into bed and screamed into your pillow for a bit before falling asleep. 

You woke up to something on your stomach. You blinked and saw your (fur color) cat laying on your stomach. You hummed and patted his head. "What an odd creature. Laying on you like that."you almost jumped when you heard Darth Vader's voice. You looked at the black clad figure and smiled.   
"He is,"you stroked his (short/long) hair, "But he's my good boy."you kissed the top of the feline's soft head.  
"You seem to love him, Why?"  
"Well, I've had him since he was a kitten. I found him on the streets in the pouring rain. He was so cold and helpless. Not to mention very sick. So I took him home and took care of him. . . like a parent should. He's my light."Vader moved closer to you while you spoke.  
"You seem like a nice person."he sat at the end of the bed.  
"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you, and I don't mean that sarcastically."you chuckled and scratched (cat's name) behind his ear.   
"What do you mean? I can not possibly be someone you like."you genuinely smiled at him.  
"Of course you are. I think you'r awesome. You're not as bad of a person as people say you are. Sure you killed people and children but. . . well, there is good in you. Deep down there is."you leaned over and kissed the side of his helmet.  
"You are so beautiful, little one. So full of light. I would hate to ruin that."  
"Well, Darth Vader. I love you too."his large hands grabbed your waist and pulled you onto his lap, (cat's name) giving a displeased meow as he was thrown off your stomach.

Vader ran his hands up and down your sides, feeling your wonderful curves. You planted kisses all along the surface of his helmet. You giggled and climbed off him, Vader grunting in annoyance. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna make breakfast. Let's go."you grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. (cat's name) sat under your bed in a pout. "You too (cat's name)!"you called out to your lovably companion. He perked up and raced after you.


	13. General Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HEATED MAKE OUT SESSION AHEAD

When the green light faded, you dropped your groceries and covered your mouth with your hands to stop yourself from laughing with joy. The ginger general frowned at you. "Uh, hey. Ha, hi."you managed to get out. He strode up to you with overpowering strides. Maybe this is bad.  
"Who are you?"he asked in his addicting accent.  
"(full name)."  
"How did I get here?"  
"Uh, I'm not quite sure myself actually."you blushed.  
"Where am I?"  
"(Location), on Earth."  
"Where is 'Earth'?"  
"You're in an entirely different galaxy."you rubbed your arms. He hummed in disapproval.  
"I am General Hux of the First Order."  
"Oh, I know who you are."you sighed.  
"Are you Resistance?"  
"No! I'm not!!"you snapped at the thought of him looking down on you because of you being a part of the Resistance.  
"Hmm, I see."there was a spark of interest in his eyes, or maybe you just imagined it, who knows?  
"Anyways, welcome to my home. Sit down."you motioned to the couch and he obeyed. You walked into the kitchen to put away your groceries. "Alright, let's get one thing straight, alright? You are not-"you looked into the living room to see Hux playing with your cat. The sight melted your cold demeanor. 

"You were saying?"That cocky son of a-  
"You are no longer in your universe or time. The only way for you to survive is to listen to me, although I'm pretty sure you can still survive- Anyway!! Listen to me and everything will go smoothly. There is a guest room upstairs and that is where you will sleep."  
"Who is this?"  
"His name is (cat name). He's really friendly, hey, wait!! Listen to me, I'll only say this once! One time! That's it! You were once a general and I am now in charge! Listen. To. Me. I have to work Monday through Friday."  
"What is that?  
"What is what?"  
"Monday."  
"It's a day of the week. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday are week days. Saturday and Sunday are weekends. Anyway, Back to my point. You keep the house in good shape and then we'll go from there. I'm boss, remember that! Would you like something to drink?"you batted your eyelashes at him.  
"Nothing, general. Oh that's right, I'm general."he glared at you.  
"Shut up, Armitage."you grunted. His eyes went slightly wide.  
"How do you-"  
"Because I'm big boss."you grinned at him. "I'm getting you water."  
"Do you have alcohol?"he spoke up. You gnawed on your lower lip. You weren't sure how he acts when he's under the influence.  
"Not normally."you said softly.  
"So, yes?"  
"Yeah."you grumbled and went to the kitchen and got out a bottle of Baileys Irish Cream. You poured him a glass and got yourself a glass of water. You went back to him and gingerly gave him the liquor. "So, I don't normally have alcohol, like ever. This is a one time thing. It was a gift from my friend, so, yeah."you awkwardly took a sip of your water without making eye contact with him.  
"I normally do not let young girls dominate me, but you are so. . . cute."you blushed and looked at him. Hux's ice blue eyes stared you down. You looked away.  
"I don't usually dominate."you mumbled. You stared into your clear drink, his piercing gaze still burned into your body.  
"Did I turn you from a commanding General to a blushing adolescent?"you shifted from foot to foot and refused to look at him. You heard him stand up but you focused on the water shaking from your unsteady hand. 

His pristine black boots came into your view. "(Last Name)."he said boldly. You stared into your glass still. It all happened in a second, The glass was thrown from your hand, most of the water getting on your shirt, and Hux's gloved hand gripping at your jaw and forcing you to look at him. Your breathing picked up and your chest heaved rapidly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."his icy voice said calmly. "I have a few questions. One, are you only acting as an adolescent or are you actually one?"  
"I'm an adult."you said nervously. He hummed as his blue gaze raked over your wet body. "Next,"his eyes shot back to yours. "Did you really think you could dominate me? Did you think that just because I am not in my own galaxy that I would just abandon everything I know and listen to a short, dim-witted, young female like you? No matter how gorgeous you are?"he mumbled the last part but it still fell on your ears. You blushed and tugged your bottom lip between your teeth. 

He glared at you and brought your face close to him. "Hux! General!"you squealed out.  
"Quiet!"he hissed. "My last question, did you really think I could resist you? You are gorgeous and are a great commander, even if you do not do it often. And, if you know me, you know I take what I want, and that is exactly what I am doing."he smashed his lips to yours, kissing you heatedly and dominating and addictive. You gasped and Hux pushed his tongue into your mouth. The scent of his cologne and the slight taste of alcohol made your mind foggy. His strong arm wrapped around to your back and pulled you close. "Hux!"you gasped out and he growled in response. His arm moved to the back of your thighs and he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. His free hand gripped your soft hair and pulled it so your head was back. He latched his lips on your neck, creating violent hickies on your soft skin. "Uhh."you moaned loudly. You raked your fingers through his neat red hair, messing up it's style. He left your neck and moved to your mouth again.

You had never though that Hux had this side and it amazed you. You were brought back from your thoughts when Hux set you back on your feet. "You're perfection."he mumbled in your hair. "And I have a liking for perfection."he lapped at your hickies.  
"Hux."you whispered. He looked at you. "You still have to sleep in the guest room."you mumbled. He started at you for a bit.  
"No."he simply said.  
"Ha, yeah."you said weakly and sat on the couch. He glared at you.  
"No."it was your turn to stared at him.  
"Yes."  
"I will change your mind."  
"Alright, is that a promise?"his blue stare met your (e/c) one.  
"Of course."a grin formed on your face.  
"Alright, Army."he chuckled and joined you on the couch.

What an interesting day it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I swear. I just had to deal with some stuff but now I'm back. I'll be posting more often so look forward to it. This probably isn't my best work but I have a hard time with writing about First Order/ Empire/ Sith characters. Anyways, I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but whatever. This is my first Star Wars work so it may be crappy.


End file.
